


请让我来分散你的注意力

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 主奴, 人工智能, 发泄, 奇幻, 女主男被, 女主第一人称视角, 女强男弱, 女打男, 打屁股, 未完不一定待续, 架空, 梦境, 治疗自残, 现代, 男贝, 科幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 本文是为了写肉而写肉……所以，嗯…作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞。手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘，极有可能坑掉。部分情节可能含负能。另附：虽然因为篇幅限制，基本只会有一个男主，但某莉还是有着一颗向往NP的心的（）女主：“殿下”，20岁。性格神经，有暴虐倾向。男主：她的奴隶，死心塌地顺从于她。
Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994023
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

“殿下，别再咬了！”

他抓住我的手按在自己的胸前，强硬地吻上前。

“嗯！”

猛地一记蹲身扫堂腿，他躺倒在地，手里也松了劲。

我从举着双手的蹲姿站起，双臂重新下垂，静静地俯视着地上的男人，男人也目不转睛地仰视着我的脸。

“殿下…不要再咬了……”

我舔去唇上的腥甜，抬手抵着自己的唇继续撕扯着。

“求你了…别这样……”

他爬起来，暗自擦净手上的尘埃，然后抚上我的脸，哀求地望着我。

“做点别的吧……别再咬自己的嘴唇了…”他的额抵在我的额上，手轻轻放在我抵在唇间的手上，不再鲁莽，“我……”

“我…来分散你的注意力吧……”

他拉着我走进那个房间，一件一件地脱掉衣服。

宽厚的肩膀下，令人心旷神怡的线条流淌而下。褪下最后一条裤子，他有力的手顺着自己的长腿游上，停在了臀峰。

“殿下，不想狠狠地蹂躏我吗？”

“……”

他转身面朝身后的我，我也同时转过了我的身。

“……不想。”

他似乎轻笑了一声，我忍不住皱起了眉头。

他慢慢近身，想要牵起我不知何时放下的手。

“啪――！”

他应声老实地跪倒在地，任凭脸上火辣，他也把自己的手规矩地放在两侧，不去触碰。

“我今天不想陪你玩。”

我咬牙切齿地背回身，却被他突然拽住了想要抬起的手。

“我知道你不想动手我也没办法…可殿下，看看我都不行吗……？”

“没办法取悦殿下，是我犯了大错，要被严厉地惩罚……不是吗？”

领着我走到屋内的一张沙发，他跪下身，请我坐下。看到我配合地坐到了沙发上，他满意地抬头讨好一般笑了起来。

“殿下…你就在这里负责遥控就行了……”

他的脸上有点潮红，一只手有意无意地摸上他自己的胸部，身体随着手指对自己早已变硬的红果的刮擦，暗自微微扭动。

“一会儿，殿下可得记得心疼我啊……”他可怜兮兮地抬头望着我，喘息声依稀可闻。

“别想，才不会心疼你。”

他淡笑着，望着我没有继续自残的打算，回头趴在地上，撅起光裸的屁股，像狗一样爬远。

他侧过头，因为紧张提前开始发颤。

“殿下…轻、轻点……”

此刻的他趴在一个特制的台子上，手脚被四条自动束缚带捆住，台子自动调整曲度，让他的臀部被撑起。连着台子的，还有一根神奇的多截杆子，末端固定着一块结实的板子。

我玩味地打量着，这自愿成为案上刀殂的欠揍男人。

“啪！！”“啊~！”

第一下，他便嘤咛出声。

“热身模式而已，叫个什么劲。”

我觉得脑袋燥热起来，离开沙发，拎了条椅子在他面前坐下，好能更清楚地看见他此时的模样。

“因为你说过你喜欢听我叫啊。”

不知是因为姿势还是别的什么的缘故，他的脸更红了。随着机器规律的抽打，他迷离着眼开始粗重地喘息着。

这台打屁股机器，据说是我前世制作的。

启动之后，我便可以通过意识，智能改变机器的打屁股模式。姿势、工具、速率、力度，只要能想到，就能随心所欲地操纵它。

还真是厉害的机器呢。

不，更厉害的是这个男人。

到现在我都完全无法相信他是机器人。

随着我的想象，我的椅子下出现了轨道，在我的意念控制中，我滑到了他的侧面。

暗自拽开自己有点离不开他粉红屁股的眼神，我抬眼向上望去，观察那机器。

操纵杆乖巧地没有继续，因为我离得太近挡住了它的挥舞。

“殿下…？”

“嗯？”

“……没事…确认一下你还在。”

“嗯。”

对着离我近的一瓣伸出手，掐上臀下最嫩的部位，温热而弹软。

“呜…！”他又发出嘤咛。身体在束缚带的帮助下忍耐着挣扎，变作蠕动。

我加重了手劲。

“啊——殿，殿下——”他的声音里带着哀求，臀瓣为了减轻痛感，似乎不由自主地想凑近我，腰也歪扭着。

“疼吗？”

“疼……”他侧着头，可怜巴巴地向她望着，然而我并没有因此放手，他便带着哭音、语气更加委屈地重复道，“疼……”

我松开手，揉着才刚被凌虐的肉团，淡淡地说着。

“还不是你自找的……”

“殿下……呃~！”他像是憋了一口气般低声喘息着。大概是因为天堂地狱的转变，某处突然发生了变化，肩耸着，身上变得僵硬，看起来是要忍不住了。

我让椅子后退了一段距离，而他身下的“砧板”开始按我的想法组装变形。

“殿，殿下……！”

“我觉得我这辈子至少挺会玩儿的。”

他哭丧着回应。

他完全翻过来了，只有头和后背有水平的“案板”支撑，双腕被一同固定在头顶，双脚却被分开镣在地上。把不可名状、昂首挺胸的小家伙支了出来。

新姿势完成后，他此刻正惊恐地望着，机器停吊在半空中的那块小板子。

“刺激吗？”

他说不出话，哭笑不得地望着她发抖，小家伙却依然挺立着。

“好了不逗你了。”

机器再次改装起来，却是把他的脚腕悬空吊到了他头顶。


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

自从那天花式吊打之后，已经过了好久。

“殿下，又不开心了吗？”

“你的检测装置还真灵敏啊。”

他环过我的双肩，想将我拢入怀抱。我一掌按在了他的胸膛，他便立刻停止了动作。

推开他的手，我找了个椅子坐下，轻轻拍了拍自己的大腿。

“过来。”

他扭捏地蹭过去，缓缓趴下，渐渐将重量交付。

“怎么？不开心？”

“能为殿下分忧，我很开心……只是…有点难为情……”

难为情？之前明明骚得不行…也没见哪里羞涩，今天怎么清纯起来了？

针对不同情况，具有不同模式……

我的脑海中突然闪过这丝念头。

啊…制作者还真是费心了呢……

他说他不是我做的，那，是什么人为我做的……？

“我能知道…发生了什么……让殿下心情不好了吗？”

他的肩随着我的抚摸忍不住，一激灵一激灵地耸动着，却还是老老实实地撅好身后，任我上下其手。

“不是很想说。”

隔着薄款的牛仔裤，我用右手描摹着他臀部的轮廓，感受着他的挺翘和弹性，时不时捏上两把。

“那…殿下打算怎么料理我呢……？”

没有别的掺杂，他的语气里只有纯粹的、因为身体变化产生的乞求和急促。

我的手摸上中间，用中指划出臀峰，然后向腿根滑去。

他了然地哆嗦着分开自己的腿。

“你很快就会知道的。”

隔着裤子，手伸到前面狠狠抓了两把。

他粗重的呼吸和颤抖从腿上的胸腹传感来，似乎隐约听到了低声嘤咛。

一条一条脱下他的所有裤子，一个圆润的屁股高高地支在了我的面前。

“害怕吗？”

虽然知道程序会让他做出我最满意的答复，我还是忍不住开口问道。

“怕…殿下……轻点……”

拿起一块趁手的板子，把他的腰夹住，“啪”地招呼了上去。

“呜！”

他忍痛地低呼出声，上身绷了一下，然后马上放松自己检查姿势。

今天的痛觉阈值很低啊，我并没有特别用力。

大概很快就会被打哭吧。

板子连着抽了上去，疼得他抱着头直哆嗦，发出的也全是我爱听的委屈鼻音。

疼到什么程度，他会开始求饶呢？

我坏心眼地想着，继续用板子狠狠地砸。他的屁股也越来越红，身体的抽动幅度也越来越大。

“疼……”

他小声地低呼着，似乎带着哭音。

“啪啪啪啪……”屁股继续被板子一下下狂吻着，没有停歇的意思。

他却止了话头，暗自抹了抹眼泪继续挨着。

我觉得无趣，突然加大了力度，终于惹得他大叫一声。

“殿下……啊…呃……呜……”

“疼吗？”

“疼……”他满是哀求地扭了扭屁股。

我放下板子，用手抚摸他滚烫的臀，有时轻得发痒，有时重得更痛。

“殿下……殿下~”

他的脚在地面搓着，身体整个变得滚烫。

* * *

我再次来到了这个专为我准备的发泄空间。

男人正坐在床边温顺地望着我。

可能是发现了我的欲言又止，他这回没有开口去问。

我确实有好多话想说。

但是说了又有什么用呢？

张了几次嘴，最后还是不言语地侧坐在他大腿上。

当我环住他的脖子时，他相当智能地用紧抱回应。

貌似他的这类反应向来都很主动，但是只要表明了拒绝，他就会停止进一步更过分的肢体接触。

我的手顺着他的胸膛渐渐垂下，耳边便马上同步起他的喘息。

一只手滑进了他的上衣，另一只手绕后滑进了他的裤子。

他真的很懂我的意图，抱着我侧身轻倒在床上，好让我的手能继续下滑。

他的脸埋在我的肩头，我的双腿缠住他上面的腿，肆意在他臀肉上来回揉摸着。

“裤子脱一下。”

他乖巧地照做，把身子拧到我最趁手的位置，搂着我的腰，脑袋仍然抵在我的肩上。

没有了碍手碍脚的裤子，我弓起手狠狠捏了几把，有几下还是贴着腿根下的手。

男人发出嘤咛，毛茸茸的脑袋在我身前钻动，让人心痒。

我游离的手开始让他不自觉地抽动，谁也不知道这一次温柔的抚摸，会以怎样的疼痛收尾。

他呼吸和呜咽的声音如此恰到好处、沁人心脾，让我觉得心情好多了。

“叫得真好听。”

把他推倒跨上，在他耳边舔道。

掀起他的上衣，手轻抚过挺立的红豆。

“很想要吧？求我。”

“求…求殿下赏赐……”

然而很遗憾，他最终被要求跪趴在床上，自己解决。

而且还要手法还要好看才行，毕竟我在一旁认真当着观众呢。

当然，干看着他发抖、听着他喘息，自己却老老实实不动――那是做不到的。

“我说可以之前，不许泄。”

“是……”微微带着哭腔，忍耐着我在他身后继续流连的魔爪，不得不非常小心地撸动着小家伙。

“殿下……”

他快不行了，通红的脸像是要滴血，声音也开始发哑。

这反而让我忍不住在他的花心画起了圈。

“殿下…不要……呜呃…饶了我……呃啊……”

“啪！”

我用一记巴掌做了回答，他的哭音瞬间拔高。

“不要…不要啊殿下……”

他无助地用脱力的手紧握着呼之欲出的小家伙，努力保持着撅好的姿势。


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

黑暗中，我的面前出现了一扇简单的房门。

我知道，门后就是那个我经常去的发泄空间。

踏着似乎并不存在的地面，我来到凭空存在着的门前。

“？”

大概是今天心情并不是那么糟糕的缘故，我竟没能拧开门把手。

发泄空间，难道只能在发泄的时候进入吗？

这样想着，我突然注意到——门边的周围不知什么时候延生了一面白色的墙，纯黑的空间也变作了纯白。

而就在我眼睛水平角度不远的墙上，出现了一对平行的按钮。

上面分别写着：

“读取上次存档”，和“重新开始”。

哇这功能，还可以读档？

…………

？？？！

等等，也就是说上次自动存档了？？？

犹豫了不超过两秒，我按下读档按钮，它没有弹回。

我拧转门把，门开了。

我不知道这个LS设置是不是真的跟游戏一样。但是当我进来的时候，那家伙确实还保持着6天前的姿势，撅跪在那。我走近到床前，耳边满是他隐忍的嘤咛——他的手，还握着家伙没有松开。

“你…”不等我开口，他却是先打断了我：“你回来啦~”

面带潮红的男人用无力而显得娇媚的语气，说出了小媳妇一样的话。

“啪！”拍在他尚未红起来的屁股上，“呃～！”

“别堵了！把手松开，放他回归自然！”

他应声照做，银液随即终于释放，刺激得他不得不弓起了腰。

“啊~嗯……啊…”

“过来。”我靠在床头伸开双臂。他却抬起头，难得露出了困惑的表情。

“让我抱抱。”我自己也知道，今天的我对他来说，太过反常。

丝毫让人感觉不出作假的惊喜表情，浮上了他的面庞。然后，他像只大狗一样扑进了我的怀里，简直就差摇着尾巴蹭蹭蹭了。

“抬头。”我搂过他的脖子，望着他的发顶说道。

男人的眼睛里似乎闪着光，我顿了一下，继续补充着指令：

“闭上眼睛。”

随着他服从命令的同时，我吻上了他的唇。一瞬间他的身体像过电一样猛地发生了颤抖，甚至有脱离我怀抱的冲动，但他马上镇定下来，紧紧回报住我，微启贝齿，等待着我的到来。

彼此的鼻息呼在对方的脸上，我能感觉到他身上的滚烫，以及，他轻轻回应的唇舌。

不知是谁的唾液，在我离开他的唇后，从他的嘴角流下。他恋恋不舍地微伸着舌，欲望似乎也在燃烧，让他浑身按捺不住地暗自蠕动着。

“你真可爱。”我摩挲着他的乳尖，看着他愈发难耐的表情。他不敢继续抱着我，双手穿过我的腋下，拄在床上，此刻大概正和床单纠结着。

“殿下……”

“可是为什么，我知道你的神情和动作，却对你的长相毫无印象……”

“因为…我的设计者不知道将我的长相设计成什么样子好……所以……啊殿下……他…他就在我身上布下了这种作用的结界……我…就会变成你最喜欢的样子……”

这让我突然很低落，我是该感慨他到底还是个机器人，还是该感慨自己觉得不该在这个时候对那个设计者产生好奇心呢？

我回过神来时，我的手似乎又不知不觉向后摸去。他立马聪明地趴到了我的腿上，但身体却因为渴望显得有些僵硬。

“他，到底是谁？”我一边揉捏着手里男人挺翘的臀，一边开口问道。

“殿下…对不起……您现在还没有知道这件事的权限……”

“啪！”他趴在床边的我身上，腿耷拉在地，撅高迎接着我的巴掌。

“因，因为他希望殿下能自己回想起来……”

“啪！”

“等…殿下恢复了记忆，自然也就知道他是谁了……”

“啪！”

“殿下…您不要生气……他是为了你好才这样做的……啊～！”

我伸手摸进泛粉屁股中间的臀缝，精准地刺激着花心。

“我没生气，只是有点好奇罢了。我甚至都不知道你所谓的他，究竟是男还是女、是老还是少……”

或许他的侦测装置确实灵敏，我可能真的有点生气。

因为我总觉得，这个所谓的设计者，八成也是个跟这男人一样的家伙——毫无自主性的、喜欢献身的笨蛋。


End file.
